


Fluff Nights at Freddy's

by NessyWasHere



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Female Reader, Fluff, Humanoids? Yeah., Multi, Neutral reader - Freeform, One-Sided Relationship, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Robot/Human Relationships, Sad, Songfic, Trans, Unrequited Love, idontevenknow, male reader - Freeform, more tags along the way, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessyWasHere/pseuds/NessyWasHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a dark and stormy night.. That Nessie decided to write something that would probably send her to robot-hell. Welcome and Enjoy!</p><p>(Don't forget to leave comments and requests! Constructive criticism please ^^)<br/>Updated: I decided to change this to an all non-sexual collection, so be sure to check out my other FNAF fanfic if you're ready for Freddy! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love you, Sugar!

**Author's Note:**

> Neutral!Reader x Trans!Mangle

"(f-first name)!" You heard a feminine voice call after you, turning around, you smile but that slowly dissolved when you saw your girlfriend in tears and... Boy clothes?

"Hey, calm down! What's the matter, Sugar?" You said, calling her by her nickname and giving her a hug when she was in a foot distance length.

"T-Toy Bonnie said I a-am not a g-girl, he s-said I w-would always be a b-b-boy! He even h-hid my c-clothes!" She sobbed into your chest.

'That explains the clothes... That bastard.' You thought. 'Going to kill him later....'

"Don't worry, Sugar, I go talk to him.." You hummed, laying your head on top of hers and trying to keep your cool.. Which wasn't working. Mangle must have noticed the sudden change of atmosphere and looked up at you. Scared. "Ah~ Don't be scared, I'm just going to give Toy Bonnie a g-good old t-t-talkin'"

Your voice glitches, letting go of her and deciding to take a walk down towards the stage room.

'I'm going to kill that son of a bitch.. He should know by now how sensitive she is and all, there he goes walking over the line. Mangle's a girl and always will be one..'

Entering the room, you found him on stage and talking to Toy Freddy. Walking smoothly despite the murderous aura forming around you, you stepped in front of them.

"Hello gents!" You grinned, a forced cheery grin.

"Hello (first name)." Toy Freddy, being polite, tips his hat at yo-

"Hey asswipe." Toy Bonnie snickers, causing you to shoot a glare at him, startling both him and Toy Freddy-but not in fear but shock.. You weren't the type to easily anger.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that... Anyhow Bonnie, Mangle told me you hid her clothes, would you ever be so kind to tell me where?"

'Before I tear you to pieces...'

"Oh? The wanna-be-girl? Can't believe HE had to get HIS boyfriend to save HIM," Bonnie sighs dramatically, Freddy sending a worry glance towards you then Bonnie. But nevertheless, Bonnie continued... "That drag queen could never be a girl! He has a penis! He's just fucked up in the hea-!"

His taunting was replaced with a shriek, as you let out a death screech and tackled him. Slowly wrapping your hands around his neck, you slammed his body into the floor below.

"(First name)!" You heard Freddy in the distance, but all focus was on the asshole writhing under you. Leaning towards him, you made a static-like noise.

"You say something like that one more time.. And I will rip your spine out and shove it up your ass... Where. Are. The. Clothes?" You growl, black oil beginning to leak from your eyes in anger.

"I-in the s-space room..." Toy Bonnie whimpers, and you remove yourself from him. A sickly sweet smile plastered on your face, you tidy yourself and walk away.

"Thanks again, gents!"

 

Later~ ~~(A/n: Author is too lazy to describe the walk to spare room..)~~

 

Holding a treasure chest shaped trunk on one shoulder, you stood in front of your final destination. Kid's cove.

'I stand correct, Mangle is in there.. Hiding from the rest of the crew..'

"Mangle... Sugar? I brought your clothes!" You cheer, and place the trunk down. Mangle was just standing there.. Almost frozen-like. A depressed expression on her face.

"Do you think he's right...?" She whispers, her arms circling around herself and slouching a bit. "That I'm just sick in the head...?"

She stops from continuing, your hands on her shoulders.

"No you're not! You're just perfect the way you are..." Turning away from her and opening the trunk, you take out a pink flower headband and put it into her hair. "You're the most pretty- no beautiful.. Gorgeous girl ever. No one can change that, don't let that fucker tell you otherwise."

"Heh... T-thanks (First name).." She smiles, happy tears pouring down her face. You take a sigh of relief and with a look of joy, you lean down and kiss her. She seems surprised at first but slowly wraps her arms around your neck, pulling you closer and deepening the kiss. Licking the bottom of her lip, asking for permission- she denies playfully- and you nibble on her lip. Causing her to gasp, you quickly push your tongue into her mouth, mapping out every inch and piece. A soft moan escapes from her throat, making her face a tomato shade of red. Breaking the kiss and laughing, you hug, pick up, and twirl her around.

"Love you more than you know, Sugar!"

 

 


	2. My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple Man x Child!Reader

_“You’re my sunshine!”_

“My only sunshine,” Mr. Purple slurred, singing along with the VHS tape playing in his poor excuse of a living room. “You make me happy…”

 

_“You make me happy!”_

 

His body leaning against a table, hunched over, and an empty bottle of liquor hanging in his hand. His eyes glossed over and he takes a moment for a deep breath, before looking up at the TV screen presenting a small child, at the age of five, and singing towards the video camera.

 

_“When skies are grey!”_

 

They sang proudly, with a little twirl of their own, and eyes shining with happiness. Their appearance quite messy but cute, their little dance quite sloppy but creative, and their big singing quite loud but very bubbly.

 

_“You’ll never know, dear,”_

 

“How much I love you…” Choking down a sob, his eyes begin to water and his vision turns blurry. A wail overcomes his voice and he throws the liquor bottle at a discolored wall, and covers his face. Memories began swirling inside his mind… The birthday, the animatronics, those children, the bite… So much blood. ‘Those kids… They took (Your name) away, It’s their **fault**.’

Inch by inch, his thoughts become violent, and anger rises. His body shaking, and eyesight red. A wolf hidden beneath his skin waiting to claw out…

‘Those monsters… I’ll kill them,’ his thoughts become bitter, and fingernails dig into the wood of the table. ‘She’s gone... I’ll make them **pay**.’

A chuckle. He begins chuckling, fingers numb from scratching, but he continues. Scratching harder and harder. **Kill them** …

“I will make those brats pay… I’ll avenge you, (Your name)!” Mr. Purple laughs, a laugh straight from his gut, louder and louder. “For what they did to you, I’ll even wear your favorite golden bear’s suit!”

The taste of metal fills his mouth and eyes begin dilating, he stares at the TV screen. The child sits with a birthday cake and hat on, blowing out candles and smiling. Looking towards counter drawer, containing knives, he laughs through his tears and smiles. A wide, abnormal smile.

 

“Please don’t take my sunshine away…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't get it, this is based on one of the FNAF theories. That the bite victim was purple man's son, and etc. But in replacement, I guess you could say you're the bite victim and yes, I called him Mr. Purple man. C:
> 
> How was it? Did you like it? Leave a comment below!


	3. You're free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children Souls x Neutral!Reader

“You... You’re the one who killed them!”

You yell, at the man dressed in a purple uniform. He laughs madly, and swings his axe at your head. Ducking, though not quick enough, you hiss when the axe connects with the flesh of your shoulder.

“HA, foolish brat, what makes you think you can stop me?!” He swings again, misses, and his nose splatters with blood as your fist connects with it.

“THAT!”

“YOU BITCH!” Purple Man snarls, fed up, and runs full speed at you. You don’t have enough time to move, and the axe hits your leg. You scream and fall on the spot, clutching your leg. “Ah yes, I wouldn’t have to kill you if you didn’t snoop around… We could have been best friends!”

‘As if…’

“Any last words?”

“Go to hell.”

He brings down the axe, you shut your eyes, and curl up. You wait for death but nothing comes, you hear Purple Man stuttering, and unwrap your arms from your head. Looking around, you see in front of you a small, floating, grey spirit. Five more appear and surround you, as if protecting you from the killer.

“W-what the fuck?!” Purple Man curses, turning and taking off towards the long hallways. Five of the spirits chase after him, but one stays behind, and turns to you. Getting a better look, you see that it is rather childlike looking, and had two long, purple streams going down its face from its black eye sockets.

“ _Are you okay?”_ The Spirit asks, with a child’s voice. Well they were children, “ _He didn’t hurt you too badly, did he_?”

It floats down a bit, and moves its small hand towards you. You flinch back, and its hand pats your cheek lightly. It’s cold but a nice gesture, and you can’t stop yourself from crying. Tears drop onto the Spirit’s hand and it looks confused for a second, it begins trying to wipe away your tears…

“Y-you guys were so y-young, h-happy, and had a f-full life a-ahead of you…” You sob, as if you were a newborn baby, “Y-you didn’t d-deserve to d-die!”

The spirit hushes you, still patting, and looks as if about to say something…

_AHHHH!_

A scream cuts it off, and it floats back up quickly. It gives out its hand, and helps you stand up again. The Spirit motions to follow and you trail after it.

 

Through the halls, into a door… A heavy scent of iron fills the room. You gag and cover your nose, trying your best to block out the smell. Blood is leading to a Golden Rabbit Animatronic-Spring Bonnie, it twitches and makes eye contact with you. It stares as more blood gushes out,

“I…Will…Come…Back…” It croaks, “I…Always…Come…Back…”

Rasping its last words, it stays motionless, lifeless eyes still staring into yours. You look away and feel pillow-like pressure against you, all of the children spirits were hugging you.

“ _Thank… You_ …” They whisper, one by one slowly disappearing. Wiping away your tears, you sigh, and shortly travel to the janitor’s closet, grabbing a gasoline container and a box of matches.

 

Setting a match on fire, you throw it to the floor, and run out. You watch as the pizzeria engulfs in fire, it’s so pretty… Sitting on the ground at a safe distance, you watch the flames dance around until the fire truck’s siren echoes through the morning breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! <3


	4. Chubby Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human!Fredbear x N!Teen!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Silv3r_Wolf
> 
> I tried my best, sorry if it's not what you wanted. If it is, Great!   
> P.S. "N" stands for Neutral, in case you guys are confused, which will be the same for females (F) and males (M) in other fanfics sometimes, if the summary is too long. ^^;

“YoU hAd ThE mOsT cHuBbIeSt ChEeKs WhEn YoU wErE lItTlE,” Fredbear announced, at the kitchen table. “ThEy WeRe AdOrAbLe.”

He sits back, amused, when he hears (Your name) choke on their breakfast, and being a good lover, he leans over, and gently slaps a large hand against their back. After successfully coughing it up, they look up at him with a bewildered expression,

“I’m NOT cute,” They snap, a blush spreading across their face. “We do not discuss these type of things!”

“StIlL aDoRaBlE,”

“AM NOT!”

“ArE ToO.”

“Listen here, you little shit, I’m NOT cute! I’m the scariest motherfucker you’ll ever meet!”

“AcTuAlLy, ThAt WoUlD ThE OtHeR wAy ArOuNd, CoNsIdErInG OuR fIrSt ImPrEsSiOnS wHeN wE mEt, My DeAr.”

Fredbear remarks, and lights up a cigar. He watches (Your name) get up from their seat and try bopping at his muzzle. But being at a short height compared to Fredbear, proves a difficult task, and they huff and turn back to their food. Blowing out smoke from his second mouth, he gets up, and stands beside them. He sighs,

“ArE yOu MaD aT mE?” He asks, YoU’rE cUtE wHeN yOu’Re MaD.”

“…”

Fredbear rolls his eyes, though chuckles, and picks (Your name) from their chair. He sits in their spot, shifting so he faces them, and places them just right above his second mouth.

“DoN’t IgNoRe Me, PlEaSe,” He said, in an apologizing voice. “I wAs JuSt PlAyInG aRoUnD…”

“Do you… do you really mean it?” They question, stuttering and blushing as red as a tomato. “That I’m adorable…?”

“YeS, a ReAl CuTiE. LiKe A pUdGy PuPpY,” Fredbear lets out a belly laugh, “I’d PrOvE iT tO yOu, If YoU pReSs ThOsE wArM lIpS tO tHiS bIg BeAr’S cOlD oNeS.”

(Your Name) giggles, pressing a kiss to his muzzle, since he didn’t exactly have a mouth, and nuzzles up to him.

 

“I hOpE oUr ChIlDrEn HaVe ChUbBy ChEeKs,”

“EH?!”

“AlSo, YoUr FoOd Is GeTtInG cOlD.”

“Don’t ruin the moment, idiot!”


	5. Stranger Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father-Figure!Fredbear x N!Toddler!Reader

_“ThEy’Re So CuTe,”_

_“GiVe Me A hUg!”_

_Squeak!_

(Your name) stared wide-eyed at the robotic chicken, their cheeks being pinched. _Who is this stranger? Why does she keep touching them?!_ Sweating profusely, and whimpering, (Your name) did something that any terrified toddler would do. Cry.

“HuH? WhAt’S wRoNg?!” Nightmare Chica exclaimed, panicking and moving forward to check the child to see if she had injured them with any of her wires. This only made them cry harder, “I dIdN’t HuRt YoU, dId I?”

“ChIcA, wHaT dId YoU dO?!” A bluish-purple rabbit asks, and walks in alongside a fox and bear.

“I dIdN’t Do AnYtHiNg! ThEy JuSt StArTeD cRyInG!”

Nearly hyperventilating, the child covers their eyes with two chubby hands, and calls for their “Dada”.

‘I don’t know them! They’re going to hurt me!’

(Your name) imagines, sobbing, and wanting to run away, but too scared to move their body.

“WhO dId ThIs?” A new voice demands, the room turning cold and motionless. “WhO mAdE (Your name) cRy?!”

Fredbear.

Whimpering, (Your name) reaches their little hands towards the large bear, and calls for him,

“Dada! Dada!”

He storms over, pushing Chica out of the way, and picks up the small child. Snuggling into him, they bury their face into his furry chest, and hide from all the staring eyes. Their sniffling quietens down, as they slowly begin to calm down, and Fredbear rocks them.

“GeT bAcK tO wOrK!” He roars, and with that, all the other animatronics scram, not wanting to suffer his wrath. “AlL rIgHt, It’S jUsT mE aNd YoU!”

Fredbear assures the child, whom looks up at him, with tear stains on their cheeks and snot running under their nose. He smiles, wipes the snot away with his paw, and sits Indian style on the carpet floors.

“Dada…?” (Your name) questions, with a confused manner, as he gives them an evil look.

“YoU kNoW wHaT mAkEs Me FeEl BeTtEr WhEn I’m ScArEd?” Fredbear smirks, wiggling his paws at them, “TiCkLe TiMe.”

Before the child could escape, his fingers are at their sides, tickling. (Your name) lets out numerous giggles, squirms, and tries to stop him.

“Dada… Dada!” They squeal, new tears of joy spilling from their eyes, and face beaming red,

“NoPe! YoU’rE nOt GeTtInG aWaY fRoM mE!” Fredbear teases, stopping only when the child is out of breath, and lays a cold kiss onto their cheek. They return a sloppy kiss, right on his nose. He chuckles, taking the child into his arms, and cuddling them. (Your name) lets out a yawn, accepting the strange warmth emitting from his fur, and falls asleep.

“GuEsS aLl ThAt TiCkLiNg TuCkErEd YoU oUt,” He chuckles again, “I lOvE yoU.”

 

~~ From a Distance ~~

“ThEy’Re So CuTe!” Chica squeals, nearly bursting from the scene,

“ShUt Up Or He WiLl HeAr YoU!”

“ToO lAtE…”

The group of four sweat drop, when they feel a glare bounce against their back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sleepy.. I've not gone to bed since 6 in the morning, yay me! X.x  
> Well, leave some comments below and tell me what you think!


End file.
